justmythevoicefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 15
Coaches and Hosts The Coaches are: Hozier, Chester Bennington, Demi Lovato and Tim McGraw. The advisors for this season included George Michael for Team Hozier, Brian May for Team Chester, Madelyn Brockway (the winner of the firts season) for Team Demi and Carrie Underwood for Team Tim. Adam Lambert served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Teams Color Key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in Live shows Eliminated in Live playoffs Stolen in the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Stolen in the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds . Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, began airing when the season premiered on January 10, 2022. Color Key ✔ Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button Artist defaulted to this coach's team Artist elected to join this coach's team Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button . Episode 1 (January 10) Episode 2 (January 11) Episode 3 (January 17) Episode 4 (January 18) Episode 5 (January 24) Episode 6 (January 25) The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The advisors for this season included George Michael for Team Hozier, Brian May for Team Chester, Madelyn Brockway (the winner of the firts season) for Team Demi and Carrie Underwood for Team Tim. Color Key Artist won the Battle and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated . The Knockouts Adam Lambert served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Color key Artist won the Knockout and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout and was eliminated . Episode 14 (Tuesday, February 22, 2022) The fourteenth was a special one hour episode titled "The Road to the Live Shows". This episode shows the best moments of the season so far, including the blind auditions, the journey of the top 20 contestants and unseen footage. Live Shows Color Key Artist was saved by the Public's votes Artist was saved by his/her coach or was placed in the bottom three Artist was saved by the Instant Save Artist's iTunes vote multiplied by 10 after his/her studio version of the song reached iTunes top 10 Artist was eliminated 'Week 1: Live playoffs (February 28, March 1 and 2):' The Live Playoffs comprised episodes 15, 16, and 17 (the results show). The top twenty artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing based on the viewers' vote, and each coach completing their respective teams with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (March 7 and 8): The Top 12 performed on Monday, March 7 2022, with the results following on Tuesday, March 8, 2022. The Instant Save returned once again this season, with the bottom three artists performing for a spot on the next round via the viewers' votes from Twitter. iTunes: Abigail Wilson (#9) and Isabelle Olsen (#10). Week 3: Top 10 (March 14 and 15): The Top 10 performed on Monday, March 14, 2022, with the results following on Tuesday, March 15, 2022. iTunes: Nora Smith (#6), Marcus Aleez (#7), Isabelle Olsen (#8) and Bruna Mathiasen (#9). Week 4: Top 8 (March 21 and 22): The Top 8 performed on Monday, March 21, 2022, with the results following on Tuesday, March 22, 2022. iTunes: Jasper San'Kintore (#4), Sharla Davis (#6) and Marcus Aleez (#7). Week 5: Top 6 (March 28 and 29): The Top 6 performed on Monday, March 28, 2022, with the results following on Tuesday, March 29, 2022. iTunes: Sharla Davis (#7 & #5), Bruna Mathiase (#8 & #4) and Jasper San'Kintore (#3). Week 6: Semifinals (April 4 and 5): The Top 5 performed on Monday, April 4, 2022, with the results following on Tuesday, April 5, 2022. iTunes: Bruna Mathiasen (#7 & #3), Jasper San'Kintore (#4 & #6) and Isabelle Olsen (#5). Week 7: Finals (April 11 and 12): The Top 4 performed on Monday, April 11, 2022, with the results following on Tuesday, April 11, 2022. iTunes: Jasper San'Kintore (#1 & #4), Bruna Mathiasen (#3 & #5), Sharla Davis (#6) and Isabelle Olsen (#8). Elimination Chart Color Key Artist's info Artist from Team Hozier Artist from Team Chester Artist from Team Demi Artist from Team Tim Results details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was saved by the public Artist was saved by his/her coach Artist was eliminated . 'Team' Artist's info Artist from Team Hozier Artist from Team Chester Artist from Team Demi Artist from Team Tim Results details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) ✔ - Number of iTunes bonuses received . Artists' appearances in other media * Bruna Mathiasen sang in the blind auditions of Season 13 but failed to turn any chairs. * Marcus Aleez sang in the blind auditions of Season 11 but failed to turn any chairs.